Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Typically, an autonomous driving vehicle (ADV) is controlled by a data processing system that includes various functionalities to perceive a driving environment surrounding the ADV based on sensor data, plan a path to drive the ADV from one point to another point based on the perception information, and to control by issuing proper control commands based on the planning and control data obtained from a variety of sensors (e.g., LIDAR, RADAR, GPS, cameras). Due to the intense computation of the perception, planning, and controlling of autonomous driving, more and more processing resources such as processing and storage modules are deployed within the data processing system.
One of the popular modules deployed in an ADV is an M.2 compatible device or module. However, when an M.2 module is attached to a motherboard of the data processing system, due to the oscillation during the driving of the vehicle, the M.2 module is easily damaged. There has been a lack of efficient ways to reduce the probability of such damage.